ONE MINUTE MELEE: Magneto vs. Monsoon
Magneto vs. Monsoon is a One Minute Melee created by AgentHoxton. Description Get ready to be pulled in to this One Minute Melee between the Master of Magnetism and the magnetic member of the Winds of Destruction! Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Press Start) The menu is brought up with the announcer declaring "Select your character!" From the main menu, the P1 character select icon goes over Magneto's, and P2's goes over Monsoon's. Fight! In a random city during a rainstorm, Magneto had the X-Men at his mercy. His powers seemed too much for them, and he was ready to finish them off. "Ha-ha!" He gloated in his traditional hammy way. "You are all no match for my magnetic prowess!" He raised a hand as if to summon another magnetic object... until he was hit in the back of the head with a sai. He flinched and felt the impact spot on his helmet before turning around. "Who did that?" Magneto questioned. "Perhaps you can ask me." A mysterious cyborg answered, stepping towards the Master of Magnetism. Clad in red and black and his arms separated with magnetic fields, this was Monsoon of the Winds of Destruction. He was out for blood. Magneto's blood. "I have no time for games, fool." Magneto challenged, taking a fighting stance. "I am Monsoon, of the Winds of Destruction, and we'll see just who the true Master of Magnetism is... Magneto." Monsoon responded, taking a fighting stance of his own, preparing his sai and dropping his visor down across the bottom half of his face. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Magneto pulled up a few cars from the road with his magnetism and lobbed them at Monsoon, who dodged them by separating his body parts away from the path of the flying cars. He then leapt forward and struck Magneto three times with his twin sai, but each strike didn't seem to damage the mutant that much. Magneto punched Monsoon away, who got knocked back across the road. "Pathetic!" Magneto gloated, before flying forward to punch Monsoon again, but the mercenary quickly leaped away onto a nearby pillar. Monsoon raised his arms, lifting several military vehicles into the air and lobbing them at the mutant. "This one's on me!" He called as they flew towards Magneto. However, Magneto caught them with his own magnetism and threw them back at Monsoon, who caught it again and threw it back. This continued for a few seconds before Magneto simply crushed the vehicles and threw them to one side. Monsoon then leapt out of sight for a moment, before re-appearing, holding a wooden gun in his hand and pointing it at Magneto, whom of which was approaching the mercenary before stopping. "You might as well give up while you still can, "Magneto"." Monsoon declared. But Magneto just started laughing instead. "Fool! You try and use a gun against my unstoppable magnetism?! With but a gesture, I can destroy it, or turn it against you! Behold!" Magneto laughed, before holding his hand out... but nothing happened. The smile disappeared from Magneto's face as he rolled his eyes. "Oh. I see. Trying that trick, are we, Monsoon?" He focused a little more, and suddenly the wooden gun slipped from Monsoon's grasp into Magneto's, as the mutant then snapped the model gun over his knee. "Hmph!" Monsoon spat, as he flew back and prepared more of his magnetic abilities. But to Magneto's surprise, he had brought out a stone obelisk from the nearby park, spinning it rapidly above the mutant while Magneto still stood in awe. "What will you do now, Magneto?" Monsoon pondered as he launched the obelisk down at Magneto. Magneto simply flew over the obelisk as it collided into the street, and flew towards Monsoon. He tried to punch the mercenary once more, but Monsoon used his magnetism to separate his body away from the punch as he slashed the mutant's face with his Sai. Irritated, Magneto flew back and picked Monsoon's body parts up with his magnetism before bunching them together into a ball. Monsoon grunted in pain as he could feel his own sai enter his body. Above him, Magneto flew up and concentrated his magnetism, picking up the stone obelisk that Monsoon had thrown at him earlier as he laughed. "Monsoon... welcome to die!" Magneto declared in his hammy yet grammatically incorrect way, bringing the obelisk down on Monsoon and burying him underneath it, destroying him. K.O! Magneto turned away from the rubble and folded his arms. "The X-Men couldn't stop me, and neither could you. Your memes end here, Monsoon." THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... MAGNETO!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees